1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to summarizing large volume text documents and more specifically to a system and method for visually summarizing large volume text documents.
2. Introduction
Companies often collect a large corpus of unstructured text data such as, for example, e-mail messages, transcriptions of customer comments, phone conversations, or physical mail. Managers may wish to learn about the contents of the data such that they may understand or act upon the information contained within the data. Because of the large volume of data, it is too expensive and difficult to individually read each document in the corpus. Further, the data's lack of structure makes conventional tools insufficient to facilitate the understanding of the contents of the data.
Existing tools that perform automatic summarization of textual data are typically textual in nature. Some tools provide visual graphics with respect to word frequencies, but do not provide any other visually graphic information.
Thus, there is a need for a tool that facilitates the understanding of large volume unstructured text corpora that takes advantage of human cognitive visualization capability.